The abandoned one
by april the animelover
Summary: All she needs is a little help but who will actually care about her.
1. chapter 1

Third P.O.V

As the door opened violently, so did the couple that were drunk and filled with lust. The girl was tugging his hair while the guy had her legs wrapped around his waist and closed the door. He through her to the bed and took off her clothes immediately. She only stopped kissing him when they had to.

She was a little tipsy but at least she didn't have to see his face. She didn't care how he looked, all she cared about was if he could get rid of an emptiness in her. The guy knew she was using him but he didn't care. As long as he got something in return.

When they got all their clothes off he started kissing her back. He then started moving down her body. Her throat, cleavage, then her cup D breasts. He couldn't hold himself back. He nibbled and lightly bit her nipple, while the other he groped and played with.

When he looked up to see her she looked bored so he cupped her vagina. He felt her wet as soon as he touch her so he easily slipped a finger in. She gasped a little.

He wasn't pleased with that sound so he added two more fingers viciously. She felt pain when he did that and screamed but then closed her mouth because she was scared of her other servants hearing her. She loved how he played with her.

He didn't stop there. He pumped fast and hard that you can just hear the sound of her juices sloshing around and her muffled moans. She was honestly in pain at first but now it felt so amazing, and that's because they just started.

He didn't want to stop hearing her, so he went down and licked her juice off her inner thighs. She shaked a little and got turned on more. He didn't want her to move do he spread her legs wide open while he dived right in.

She gasped loudly when she felt his tongue doing different things to her. He stuck his tongue in her and then licked her again. He t started fingering her again and didn't stop licking. Instead he pumped harder and licked at all her weak spots.

She was in complete bliss while he was enjoying himself downtown. When she was about to orgasm on him he stopped. She looked up at him and saw him standing back up. She stood up quickly to and sat him down. She didn't like what he did so she wanted payback.

She got on her knees and grabbed his dick. He looked down at her thinking what she was doing. No girl ever done this to him before. Before he can continue thinking, she licked his dick from bottom to top. When she reached top, some saliva was connected to his dick. He stared at her in amazement because she looked so hot at that moment.

She sqeezed his dick a little then sucked the tip. While she was sicking tip she started pumping. She looked up to see his response and was glad to see some reaction. He rolled his head back when she started. When he looked back down at her, he sweared that she looked like a goddess.

She knew she could do better so she started going farther down. He looked about eight inches. She knew he was linger than average but she also knew she could take him all. She slowly breathed through her nose and got all the way down to his balls.

He was honestly surprised and horny that she could take him all. She was playing with his balls and sucking his dick. Of course be would be turned on. He tried to hold on and to not cum but hr could not stop himself. When she felt his dick stiffen and twitching she stopped and stood up.

He didn't care because he quickly stood up and through her in the bed again. He quickly lined his dick to her pussy and rammed into her. She screamed so loud but luckily he covered her mouth in time. He put a finger to his mouth and signaled to be quiet. He smirked while she was trying to stifle her pain.

"Don't worry you will get used to the pain and will just feel pleasure." he whispered in her ear.

He started pumping in and out of her. He was right, after awhile she stopped being in pain and just felt pure bliss. When she was about to cum he turned her around in all four and aimed for her ass.

"um...what are you doing?" Her husband walked in on them having sex. He just stood there with an emotion I never experienced.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It's just that I do-"

"Bro, she is not satisfied with you in bed. She would rather sleep with me."

"B-but I thought you were my best friend, but instead I see you having sex with my wife!?"

"Look, we were just using you so don't feel like we were actual friends. I barely hang out with you because your such a douche bag. I mean honestly, eho want to be friends with someone like you."

"Guys stop. Don't worry, I'll sign the divorce papers if you want and I'll take all my stuff and go."

"I thought you loved me?"

"I'm sorry but I just can't feel that emotion you so call 'love'. I will tonight since my carriage is outside waiting for me."

"Wait, you knew I was going to come back from my trip today. How?"

"You ask to many questions bro! Come on babe let's go my mansion, at least there it's peaceful." She just nodded.

As long as she got paid for doing what she was good at doing. Faking feelings for others. She hated them both but at least she is getting paid. She did feel used but she did the same to others so she didn't care.

Mother once said no matter what they do to you, just continue being pretty while they pay you. I didn't understand then but now I do. I can't remember her a lot but one thing she does remember so clearly is her mother telling her goodnight, the night before she got killed. What she remembered was how she said her name.

 _Daylee_

She hates her name but chose not to change it because it meant to much to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylee's P.O.V.

It was a long trip to the man's mansion. I never got his name because I didn't need it. I just called him babe and he is satisfied with it. It was already the next night, which is technically a day that has gone by.

He was trying to have sex again but the thing is that the road was to bumpy and quiet. We knew if we did have sex here, the driver would here and also we would have a difficult time. Since it was night again he was asleep.

He tried to get me to lay on his laps but I refused because I knew he would get too handsy. When he did fall asleep, I sighed. It's a real shame that he has to die, I guess. He knew how to pleasure.

After a few minutes have gone by I heard the driver screaming something then, silence followed. I stepped out and sighed at the sight. The driver was an old man that had a huge slice across his neck.

"Couldn't you be a little nicer to the man? After all, he did do you a favor."

"I guess I could have, but where's the fun in that." My boyfriend said from beside the driver.

His name is Denise, we met at a mental hospital. Wierd but true. He started talking to me about the things he remembered about his family while I told him about mine. I remembered one time, we were talking regularly till he asked an odd question.

 _"Have you ever killed someone?" I was surprised he asked that._

 _"No."_

 _"Do you want to?" I didn't know where he was heading with this._

 _"I-I don't know, sometimes." I said it low so no one can hear us._

 _"What if I told you that you can, but only to bad people." I knew he was meaning the people who locked us up here._

 _"We have the looks, all we need is the weapons." I wanted to laugh because he looked serious about it all. He was true about the looks tho, I am brunette with hazel eyes with a petite nose, while he has dark brown hair with grey eyes and sharp jawline._

 _"Well when do you wanna do it?"_

 _"Tonight." I looked at him to see if he was messing with me but I saw no such hints as to him messing with me. When he lies, he looks to left for a short moment and sometimes bounces his leg. I saw none of this._

 _"Ok, but how are we going to escape?"_

 _"Leave that to me, I know a guy that could help us and train us."_

 _"He is an assassin, isn't he?"_

 _"Sorta not really, he only kills the one who wrong him. He is a very nice person, I promise." I sighed. He told the truth again._

 _"Ok fine, i'm gonna sleep and wait."_

 _"Ok see you then."_

 _*Time skip*_

 _I woke up to someone opening the door. I saw Denise motioning me to go to him. When I did we left quickly. He started leading us to a young man who looked handsome, well hot actually. He had dark brown eyes that make me weak at the knees.What I couldn't get over was his eyes. They always told the truth even when he doesn't._

 _"Let's go they will be here soon."_

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _After I said that he walked into a room and moved the bed. Under there was a hole there. When I saw it I ran at it. At first I thought it would be a trap or we would get caught. I was the first to go then it was Denise. We crawled out into the moonlight and a forest._

 _I turned and saw Denise blushing._

 _"D-Daylee...u-um...we need to get you another outfit." When I looked down I saw I was dirty because of the hole, I just couldn't understand why he was blushing._

 _After he said that I saw the guy crawling ou of the hole and told us to run. We ran toward the forest when we started hearing voices. They were running at us but I saw the guy pull out a gun and hit all four them without missing. He then started taking us somewhere. I didn't know where but I didn't care because he helped us._

 _*Time skip*_

 _We have been running and walking for the past hour till we reached our destination. It was a house that looked decent, the only problem is were in the middle of the forest. The good part is we're near a city._

 _"Well, come on in. This is my home."_

 _"Thanks Travis. Come on Daylee, we need to take a shower. I don't about you but I'm trying to stay good looking."_

 _"Sure we'll go with that." Travis shrugged. Denise didn't hear him since he was already going inside._

 _"Ok, im going," I said with a big smile on my face. Before I left I felt a hand hold on to my hand._

 _"You go ahead I will just borrow her for a second." Denise nodded and left, I looked back ar him._

 _"Daylee, how old are you?"_

 _"I'm 12, sir!"_

 _"Oh, do you like older guys?" He said stepping closer to me._

 _"W-well no, s-sir."_

 _"Aw what a pity, well do you like...me." He stepped closer. I stepped away again but was met with a tree to my back. He slammed his hand beside my head. I felt smaller when I saw him towering over me. I knew I was shaking really bad._

 _"Denise told me about you and I just had to see for myself how pretty you are. I was not disappointed when I saw you." He leaned down and kissed me. I tried screaming or punch him but I was to terrified._

 _"If you scream I will kill you before anyone can hear you." He then started unzipping his pants and taking off my undergarment. He sticked two fingers in me quickly. I tried screaming because it hurt so much but he didn't let me._

 _He removed his fingers and started rubbing me with his dick. I wanted to push him but I was weaker than him. He then stuck the tip. I gasped because it felt so wierd. He then started going deeper till he stopped halfway._

 _"This is going to hurt so I'll let you bite me." I didn't understand what he said till he viciously stuck his whole dick in me. I bite his hand and started crying._

 _"Shhhh don't worry, it will stop hurting after awhile." He then started going in and out of me._

 _He was right when he said it will stop but I still felt disgusted by him._

 _"Don't worry I-" He didn't get to finish. He fell to the ground with Denise right behind him with a knife covered in blood. I didn't care about that, I just cared that he made him stop._

 _We hugged each other and I started crying on his shoulder. He just told that it was ok and that he will take care of everything. He took me inside and motioned me to the bed. When I sat down I noticed the house. On the outside it looks pretty big but on the inside it's pretty small._

 _There was a kitchen in the middle with the dinning room on the left and living room on the right. There was two rooms right beside the living room. The bedroom and the restroom._

 _"I guess we will have to sleep together." He said about to get on the bed._

 _"B-but there's a couch for you."_

 _"Aw you kicking me out, that's a bitchy move." I sticked my tongue out at him. He smirked._

 _"Nah im ok, plus you it's so much comfortable here with you then sleeping on an old couch." I just laughed and so did he._

 _"Oh wait, let me go...clean up. You better wait for me here ok?" I nodded._


	3. Chapter 3

Denise P.O.V

When we left the scene, we went straight to our house. We live in the same exact room that our 'rescuer' lived in. Honestly I still remember that day when Daylee was being raped and I stopped it. I still feel bad for her but she handled it pretty well, or she just hides it so well. After a few months after that day we started running out of money. The guy hid some cash behind the bed which was enough to keep us alive for awhile.

I think he was planning to go somewhere but I guess we'll never find out. She had an idea, which I hated at first but she convinced me. She sleeps with rich guys and we kill them where no one will find them.

In the woods.

Since it was her body, I had no say on what she could do with it. I just hate it because she's mine and mine only. We have fun here and there but sometimes I get mad because other people have done the same to her. Either way, as long as she is with me then I could forget about it.

We plan to go after this next kid who we heard about that supposedly came back mysteriously. Daylee said that she could target him because they are about the same age but she is alittle older, I think. It is disgusting when she reminded me of that because if you think about it, she has mostly been sleeping with old men when she is barely 14.

Daylee and I were on the bed planning how to get Alois first because it is never easy getting close to earls or people like him.

"Hey Daylee, so what do you plan to do with this Alois Trancy? Do you want me to be a butler and you could pretend to be a high status woman. He is throwing that party after all, remember."

"Oh I forgot about that. Wait you never told me About it you ass-wipe!"

"Oh, well now I did." She grabbed a pillow and throwed it at me. I didn't catch it in time so it me making me fall off the bed hard.

"Damn that shit hurt, can you at least throw it softer next time!?" I sat bacl on the bed rubbing my head.

"Ok, I'll make sure to hit you harder next time." She smiled innocently at me while i just stuck my tongue out at her them flipped her off. She did the same thing.

"Ok back to the plan, when is this party and we also habe to get an invitation."

"Don't worry, I have the invitation ready for us to go. I got it from some guy who passed by."

"Did you _get_ it or did you _steal_ it."

"Ok fine, I stopped the guy then knocked him out hard enough to forget some shit." She laughed lightly.

"I also have the dress because I went shopping for awhile." Now that I said it, I sound pretty gay.

"Where is it?" I just pointed to the closet then got up to go eat something because I felt hungry.

Daylee's P.O.V.

I heard him leave as I was walking towards the door. That pig went to go eat. I know because that is basically what he mostly does in his free time. Either way I went to see the dress and noticed it right away. It was a ball gown that was completely black but there was diamonds surrounding the waist and up. I was awed by it because I keep forgetting how perfect Denise is at everything.

After I saw it and snapped out of it I went to go talk to Denise about the whole planned and was ready. The party was tonight at seven pm till midnight so we had time for some dancing. Since he didn't know us, we could just say I was the daughter of the guy he invited. April Rodriguez, since the guy was a Rodriguez. Since we knew everything we just started getting ready since it was near the time to head out.

Time Skip*

I was wearing the dress while Denise was doing my hair. He just did a simple waterfall and finished getting ready. He just weared a Butler outfit and left his hair alone. Since it was naturally spiked but he did put on a pair of glasses and tuck some of his hair behind his ear.

Since we were both ready, we left so we could get there in time. After awhile I was just sitting in the carriage thinking about everything that has been going on lately. I don't understand why, but when I heard about this Alois Trancy, they made him sound so weird or a bipolar little bitch. I guess we will have to know when we meet him.

As I was thinking about what to say to him when I 'accidently bump into him', I noticed we got near this big mansion. I honestly never stop loving how they look but what I don't like is how rich people just act like they live in a small house. I will never understand why theu act like that but I guess bitches never change.

I saw the door swing open and Denise was waiting for me to get off. I did so with his help and started walking up the stairs. When we entered, many people looked at us and started whispering.

"Omg look at her, I bet she's a whore because no one can look that good without money."

"Who does she think she is just walking in here by herself with no man. Maybe she doesn't have one, she has many."

"Who's that sexy butler beside her, I bet she tells him to do things to her."

I just ignored all the stares and whispers about me and went to go look for the food, so did Denise. As I went, I noticed a boy who had an eye patch and was talking to this to girl who looked so...'cute'. Right behind him was this butler who was beyond normal hot, I would have traded him for Denise if we were talking about looks here. While I was inspecting them, I saw the butler lean down and whisper something in the boys ear and he just nod.

They both turned to look at me but I turned away in time. I looked at Denise but I found him eating away from the snack bar, like always. As I was mentally cursing at Denise for being a pig, I noticed someone was walking towards me. I looked and noticed it was that boy. Aw shit, just my luck.

"Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian Michealis. I don't think we have met before." Where have I heard that last name from? Oh yea! The candy and toys are from the Phantomhive company.

"Hello, my name is April Rodriguez. I am the daughter of Chencho Rodriguez." He looked surprised then suspicious.

"I never knew he had a daughter? How old are you and why didn't your father come this time."

"He isn't really proud he has a daughter so he rarely talks about me but I am fourteen and my father didn't come because he got into an accident lately so he send me and my butler." He looked around for Denise and I just simply pointed at him.

"Well since we got to know each other, would you like to dance with me?"

"Why of course."

As soon as I walked towards the dance floor with Ciel, I saw Sebastian smirking at me and I did the same to him. Honestly if I were someone else then it would have given them the chills, but I just saw it as a hint.

While I was dancing I noticed how his eyes were so beautiful that I just wanted to touch them and see if they were like the sea. We both stared into each other eyes because we were drawn ti each other just by our eyes. I could see all the pain and stress that he went through just by looking into his eyes. Each second that passed by seemed like we were getting closer.

I broke the trance because I remembered about Denise but instead just found everyone looking at us. I also didn't see Sebastian in the same place. I wonder what they are doing, well at least Denise.

"Do you mind if I steal her for a second?" I looked at this man beside us who had pretty blonde hair with nice cool blue eyes. Is this Alois Trancy that people talk about? He doesn't look as bad as everyone makes him to be. Well that's what I thought till I really knew him and what he did.


End file.
